Apramycin is an aminoglycoside antibiotic, originally named nebramycin factor II (U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,279). Its use in veterinary medicine has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,767. Apramycin and some acylated or alkylated derivatives thereof have been further described as broad spectrum antibiotics in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,665. Apramycin, however, has never been used in humans because it is thought to have a relatively high risk of toxicity (Kondo et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45: 3310-3314). Apramycin is not even authorised for use in cattle or sheep producing milk for human consumption.